Atarashi Bouken
by ShiroiAn
Summary: Di hari hari yang damai saat sekarang, kehidupan anak anak terpilih sekarang ini sangatlah damai, sampai pada suatu hari muncullah sebuah digimon. Akankah gerbang menuju dunia digital terbuka kembali? Akankah ini mereka bertualang kembali di dunia digital? Warn: OC, OOC, Typo, and more. First Fic in this fandom! DLDR :)
1. Chapter 1

Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo - Toei Animation

Rated: T

Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Romance

Warn: OC, OOC, Typo, EYD, gaje, and many more.

Enjoy this! DLDR :)

.

.

-Prologue-

Di hari hari yang damai ini, kehidupan anak anak terpilih pertama dikatakan saat ini damai setelah pertarungan anak anak terpilih setelah generasi Yagami Taichi berhasil menutup dunia digital kembali. Hingga suatu hari... muncul sebuah digimon.

-SMU Odaiba-

"Onii-chan!" Panggil Hikari, lalu melempar minuman isotonik yang dipengangnya.

"Oh, Hikari. Arigatou, maaf sudah datang ke sini." Taichi menangkapnya, lalu Hikari pun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa kok. Oh iya, pertandingannya hari minggu ini bukan?"

"Iya, ada apa memangnya?"

"Ano... bagaimana ya... Onii-chan, maaf ya aku tidak bisa datang, teman sekelasku ada yang ulang tahun pada hari itu... jadi..." Ucap Hikari, Taichi langsung mengelus kepala Hikari.

"Yasudah, tidak apa. Itu juga penting kan untukmu?"

"Tapi... aku benar benar minta maaf."

"Ha'i ha'i. Sebaiknya kau ke sekolahmu, ini sudah mau jam masuk."

"Ja, mata ne Onii-chan"

"Ah, mata."

.

.

Tap Tap...

Taichi melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga sekolah, dia sedang bingung.

"Apa aku harus mengajaknya ya... tapi-"

"Sora" Panggil seseorang, Ishida Yamato. Taichi yang melihatnya langsung bersembunyi di balik tembok.

"Ah, Yamato. Ada apa?" Tanya Takenouchi Sora, orang yang di panggil Yamato. Taichi hanya bisa mengintip mereka berdua.

"Besok, hari Minggu nanti aku ada konser. Apa kau bisa datang?"

"Baiklah, aku akan datang."

'Cih, kenapa aku selalu keduluan...' rutuk Taichi dalam hati.

*Puk*

"Ohayou Yagami" Panggil seorang guru yang menepuk kepalanya dan membuatnya menoleh dan berkeringat dingin.

"O-o-ohayou, Nishijima-sensei..."

"Yagami, apa kau sudah menyelesaikan formulir untuk masa depanmu?" Tanya orang yang di panggil Nishijima itu dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"A-ah... itu, belum sensei."

"Hah?! Yagami! Kau harus serius untuk masa depanmu, dan yang tersisa hanya kau. Cepat selesaikan dan berikan padaku segera!" Ucapnya lalu meninggalkan Taichi.

"Huh..."

"Taichi, ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa apa Sora, hanya saja tentang formulir untuk masa depanku."

*Ding Dong*

"Taichi, ayo ke kelas. Ja, Sora... sampai jumpa pulang sekolah." Ujar Yamato lalu pergi setelah melambaikan tangannya.

"Oi, Yamato! Matte! Mata na Sora." Ucap Taichi yang mengejar Yamato.

"Sampai jumpa, Yamato, Taichi."

.

.

*Ding Dong*

Bel Istirahat berbunyi, Yamato dan Taichi pergi ke kantin untuk makan siang.

"Oi Taichi, kau tadi menguping ya?"

"Ehekh... ketahuan ya?" Tanya Taichi yang hampir tersedak gara gara pertanyaan dari Yamato.

"Heh... Taichi, aku dan kau tahu kita saling menyukainya, maka dari itu siapa yang lebih dulu mengambil hatinya, maka dia yang menang. Kau mengerti tidak?" Tanya Yamato yang kembali melahap kare pesanannya.

"Ha'i ha'i, wakatteru."

Sunyi.

Ya, itu suasana yang sedang berlangsung di meja makan Taichi dan Yamato. Setelah selesai makan siang, mereka kembali ke kelas mereka karena sudah selesai. Pada saat mereka kembali ke kelas, Taichi yang tidak suka suasana canggung seperti ini membuka pembicaraan.

"Oi Yamato."

"Hah? Ada apa?"

"Aku hari Minggu ada pertandingan."

"Aku tahu itu, ada apa memangnya?"

"Tadinya aku ingin mengajak Sora, tapi sudah kau duluan yang mengajak untuk menonton konsermu." Ucap Taichi dengan menyindir Yamato.

"Coba saja kau ajak dia."

"Hah?"

"Iya, maksudku coba kau ajak dia, pasti dia bukannya memilih salah satu dari kita, tetapi dia pasti akan memilih untuk hadir ke tempat keduanya."

"Ampun, aku sampai lupa itu... kau benar juga ya, aku memikirkannya seperti baru mengenal Sora saja." Taichi menertawakan dirinya sendiri karena merasa bodoh seperti baru mengenal Sora. Yamato pun tertawa melihat sahabatnya yang terlalu memikirkan suatu hal dengan berlebihan. Dulu, Taichi biasanya melakukan hal tanpa berpikir panjang terlebih dahulu.

.

.

Taichi berjalan di taman sekolah dan melihat Koushirou sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya yang dari tadi dipegangnya.

"Koushirou!" Ujar Taichi dengan melambaikan tangannya dan Koushirou yang mendengarnya memberi isyarat untuk 'kesini'.

"Koushirou, apa besok kau senggang?"

"Memangnya ada apa Taichi-san?"

"Besok, hari Minggu aku ada latih tanding sepakbola, niatnya sih untuk mengundangmu menonton."

"Maaf Taichi-san, besok hari peringatan pernikahan orangtuaku. Jadinya aku tak bisa datang."

"Oh, begitu..."

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau kau mengajak Mimi-san?" Tawar Koushirou.

"Mimi? Oh iya, sedang apa dia sekarang memangnya?"

"Sebentar, aku kirim email dulu ke Mimi-san ya, untuk jaga jaga." Ucap Koushirou dengan mengetik tuts ponselnya.

"Ah, dibalas." Taichi pun melihat balasan emailnya.

From: Mimi

To: Koushirou-kun

Subject: ^-^

Halo! Aku akan datang, tapi bayar untuk tiket pesawatku ya! Mimi.  
Tehe, bercanda.

"Taichi-san, kau tahu kan tiket pesawat pada akhir pekan untuk menuju Odaiba sangat mahal? Hmm... sebentar ya... ah, sekitar 1,8 juta yen?"

"Khh... Yasudah tidak apa kok, maaf ya mengganggu Koushirou." Ucap Taichi sweatdrop setelah mendengar perkataan Koushirou.

"Tidak apa Taichi-san."

*Ding Dong*

"Ja, mata na Koushirou. Aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya."

"Ah, baiklah. Aku juga kembali ke kelas."

.

.

*Ding Dong*

Bel pulang sekolah pun telah berbunyi, para murid SMU Odaiba pun kembali menuju rumahnya masing masing terkecuali para anak anak terpilih yang dipanggil oleh Koushirou.

"Yamato, kau mendapat email dari Koushirou tidak?" Tanya Taichi serius.

"Iya, aku juga dapat. Ayo kita ke sana." Ucap Yamato dan mereka menuju di tempat dulu mereka berkumpul, di bawah sebuah jembatan dekat sungai.

From: Koushirou

To: All

Subject: Penting.

Minna-san, harap berkumpul di tempat seperti biasa dulu kita berkumpul. Ada hal penting yang ingin ku bicarakan.

"Kita harus cepat Yamato."

"Ah, aku tahu i-"

"Taichi! Yamato!" Panggil Sora yang berlari mengejar mereka berdua.

"Sora! Apa kau dapat email dari Koushirou?" Tanya Taichi.

"Iya, aku sudah membacanya. Maka dari itu, kita harus cepat."

"Ya, ayo kita ke sana."

.

.

-2.30 p.m-

"Koushirou!" Ujar Taichi dengan berlari menuju tempat tersebut bersama Yamato dan Sora.

"Syukurlah... jadi, sekarang sudah berkumpul semuanya?"

"Iya, langsung saja Koushirou, jadi ada apa?" Tanya Taichi serius.

"Minna-san, tolong lihat ini" Ucap Koushirou dengan menunjukkan layar di laptopnya yang bergambarkan seperti data digimon yang samar samar.

"Itu seperti... Kuwagamon?" Tanya Takeru.

"Hm, itu benar Takeru-kun. Data digimon ini sudah berkeliaran selama 3 hari." Ucap Koushirou.

"Apa gerbang menuju dunia digital akan terbuka lagi? Tapi, apa maksud dari semua ini?" Tanya Jou bingung.

"Entahlah Jou-san, tapi perkiraanku untuk saat ini mungkin gerbang dunia digital akan terbuka lagi." Jawab Koushirou yang juga sedang bingung.

"Pantas saja, sejak kemarin terjadi keanehan cuaca maupun alat elektronik." Ucap Sora.

"Apapun itu yang terjadi, kita harus selesaikan bersama." Ucap Taichi semangat.

"Iya, kau benar Taichi." Ucap Yamato.

"Ini sudah sore, lebih baik kita pulang dulu. Kita bicarakan ini besok saja." Ucap Hikari

"Baiklah, besok kita berkumpul di taman dekat sini jam 3, untuk mencari informasi lebih lanjut lagi." Usul Koushirou.

"Gomen, aku tidak bisa. Besok aku ada ujian lagi." Ucap Jou lesu.

"Tidak apa Jou. Kami mengerti kok." Ucap Taichi nyengir.

"Dan berkat ujian itu, aku jadi tidak ada waktu untuk berdua dengan pacarku." Ucap Jou lagi.

"HAH?! KAU PUNYA PACAR?! SEJAK KAPAN?!" Tanya semuanya tak percaya, seorang Kido Jou sekarang bisa mempunyai pacar.

"Kenapa memangnya? Aku yang paling tua diantara kalian, jadi wajar untuk aku bahagia duluan!" Balas Jou yang merasa dirinya tidak dipercaya.

"Hahaha, bercanda Jou. Besok berjuanglah untuk ujiannya." Ucap Taichi menyemangati Jou yang sejak tadi termenung memikirkan ujiannya.

"Arigatou Taichi."

"Yosh, semuanya kita pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa besok." Ucap Taichi.

"Taichi-san." Koushirou menepuk bahu Taichi.

"Besok berjuanglah ya untuk latih tandingnya!" Seru semuanya yang membuat Taichi terkejut dan tersenyum.

"Terimakasih atas dukungannya semuanya, datanglah jika sempat."

"Ja, mata ashita minna." Ucap Taichi yang pergi bersama Hikari.

"Aku juga, sampai jumpa semuanya." Ucap Koushirou dan disusul Jou yang juga pergi.

"Nii-san, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Takeru pada Yamato.

"Aku ingin mengantar Sora pulang dulu. Kau pulang duluan saja."

"Ja, mata ashita Nii-san, Sora-san juga."

"Sora, ayo pulang."

"Iya Yamato."

.

.

-Saat di perjalanan-

"Um... Yamato?" Tanya Sora.

"Ada apa Sora?" Balas Yamato.

"Menurutmu... aku ini seperti apa di matamu?"

"Hah? Maksudmu untuk apa menanyakan itu?"

"Tidak, hanya ingin tahu saja... Kalau kau keberatan tidak ap-"

"Kau adalah seorang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku." Potong Yamato.

"Eh?"

Yamato memberhentikan langkah kakinya, begitu juga dengan Sora. Saat ini mereka sedang ada di dekat taman yang sepi.

"Dari pertama kita berpetualang di dunia digital, kau adalah wanita yang selalu ingin ku lindungi. Mungkin sudah saatnya aku memberitahumu."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sora yang masih belum mengerti.

"Sora... dengarkan ini baik baik... Aku mencintaimu Sora, sampai kapanpun."

Hening

Suasana saat ini hening, tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Hanya angin sepoi sepoi yang mengusik tubuh mereka berdua. Deru nafas keduanya saat ini tidak teratur, wajah mereka sama sama memerah, walaupun samar samar karena sudah sore.

"Kupikir hanya aku yang memiliki perasaan itu..."

"Ja-jadi... kau..."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Yamato, sejak dulu."

"Arigatou Sora. Terimakasih karena sudah menerima perasaanku."

"Douitashimashite Yamato."

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang." Ajak Yamato.

"Iya." Balas Sora dan mereka berpegangan tangan satu sama lain.

.

.

-In Yagami's House-

"Onii-chan, makan malam sudah siap. Kaa-san sudah menunggu." Ujar Hikari.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke sana!" Jawab Taichi yang berada di kamarnya.

'Bagaimana kabar Agumon dan yang lainnya ya? Apa yang akan terjadi lagi saat ini? Akankah kita akan ke dunia digital lagi seperti dulu?' Pikir Taichi dan dia langsung beranjak menuju ruang makan karena Hikari dan ibunya sedang menunggunya.

~TBC~

A/N: Halo minna! Saya baru pertama kali buat di fandom digimon ini, dan saya memang ingin membangun kembali di fandom ini karena fandom digimon ini sepi rasanya. Ok, bagaimana dengan alur ceritanya? Bagus atau tidak? Silahkan tinggalkan review untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini, karena saya juga manusia yang tak luput dari kesalahan. Oh iya, untuk pair Taichi, lebih baik dengan OC atau Mimi? Mohon tuliskan di review juga ya. :)

~See you in next chapter~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo - Toei Animation

Rated: T

Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Romance

Warn: OC, OOC, Typo, EYD, gaje, and many more.

Enjoy this! DLDR :)

.

.

-06.30 a.m in Yagami house-

"Onii-chan!" Panggil Hikari pada Taichi yang masih tertidur pulas dengan menarik selimut Taichi.

"Mhmmh..." Taichi menarik kembali selimutnya.

"Mou! Onii-chan! Katanya kau ada latih tanding dengan sekolah lain hari ini!" Teriak Hikari yang sudah kesal, kemudian Taichi kaget dan langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Hah?! Jam berapa sekarang?" Taichi yang sedang kebingungan menoleh kanan kiri.

"Huh... jam 06.30 Onii-chan. Lebih baik Onii-chan cepat mandi, sarapan sudah siap. Latih tandingnya jam 08.00 bukan? Aku ke ruang makan duluan ya."

"Hah, kau ini mengagetkanku saja Hikari..." Ucap Taichi dan dia langsung menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

Setelah selesai mandi, Taichi pun pergi menuju ruang makan.

"Ohayou Kaa-san." Sapa Taichi.

"Ohayou Taichi, sebaiknya kamu cepat sarapan, atau kamu bisa terlambat." Ucap ibunya yang sedang sarapan.

"Baiklah." Ucap Taichi lalu menuju kursi meja makan. Taichi sarapan bersama Hikari dan Ibunya.

"Onii-chan" Panggil Hikari.

"Hm? Ada apa Hikari?" Tanya Taichi yang sedang mengunyah rotinya.

"Maaf ya aku tidak bisa datang, dan juga yang lain-"

"Tidak apa apa, kalian masing masing mempunyai urusan masing masing kan? Aku sudah merasa senang karena kemarin kalian memberi semangat padaku."

"Ja, ganbatte Onii-chan."

"Ah, makasete!"

"Taichi, sudah jam 07.00, sebaiknya kamu berangkat sekarang." Tegur Ibunya padanya.

"Ah, benar! Ja, Ittekimasu!" Ucap Taichi dan berlari mengambil sepedanya, sebelum dia menaiki sepedanya dia teringat sesuatu.

"Hmm... apa aku beri tahu Sora sekarang ya? Tapi sekarang kan konsernya Yamato... Ah! Sudahlah! ku beri tahu saja." Ucap Taichi yang dilema karena hanya seorang gadis yang bernama Takenouchi Sora.

From: Yagami Taichi

To: Takenouchi Sora

Subject: -

Hari ini aku latih tanding jam 08.00, jika sempat datanglah.

"Hmm..." Pikir Taichi sejenak untuk mengirim emailnya.

"Ah... lebih baik ku hapus kata kata itu." Ucap Taichi dan menghapus kalimat 'jika sempat datanglah' dan mengirimkannya.

Taichi mendorong sepedanya dan dia melihat truk pengangkut barang, sepertinya akan ada yang pindah di apartemen yang dia tempati.

Taichi melihat seorang gadis bersurai dark blue dan memakai sebuah kacamata.

'Mungkin dia yang akan pindah' Pikir Taichi.

Taichi melirik sekilas gadis itu, dan dia menundukkan sedikit kepalanya, Taichi pun membalasnya sopan, lalu dia menaiki sepedanya dan menuju lapangan tempat latih tandingnya.

.

.

-in Takenouchi house-

"Mattaku, Taichi dan Yamato itu benar benar... aku kan jadi bingung harus kemana dulu" Gerutu Sora sambil mencari baju yang pas untuk dia pakai pergi, lalu dia melihat jam.

"Ah! Konna jikan da! Mou ii, lebih baik aku tidak usah pergi ke tempat keduanya!" Ucap Sora yang frustasi karena kedua laki laki yang teman semasa perjuangannya dulu. Lalu dia melirik jamnya kembali.

"Aah! Doushiyou?!" Lalu dia melirik kembali jamnya karena angkanya bergerak acak dengan sendirinya. "...Lagi? Aku harus hubungi Koushirou-kun." Gumam Sora serius, lalu Sora mengambil handphone nya dan menekan setiap tuts nya mencari nomor teleponnya Koushirou.

"... ..." Sora menunggu jawaban dari Koushirou, dan dia mengangkat telepon dari Sora.

"Ano, moshi moshi Koushirou-kun?" Ucap Sora padanya.

"Sorry, wait a minute please." Ucap Koushirou pada pelayan yang sedang melayaninya di restoran seberang sana, tapi Sora tak begitu paham karena tidak terlalu pandai dengan yang namanya pelajaran bahasa 'Inggris'.

"Ano... Koushirou-kun?"

"Ah? Gomennasai Koushirou-kun, aku hanya mau bilang kejadian yang ku alami dari kemarin terulang kembali, angka pada jam weker ku bergerak sendiri. Jadi? Bagaimana?" Tanya Sora.

"Aaah, gomennasai Sora-san. Hmm... kalau itu aku masih belum menyelidikinya terlalu mendalam." Ucap Koushirou dengan sedikit berbisik karena tidak mau mengganggu acara keluarganya tersebut.

"Souka... ja, kalau kamu tahu tolong beritahu aku ya."

"Ha'i- waiter, I want one serving of steak with lemon tea please." Ucap Koushirou pada pelayan yang sedang melayaninya di restoran sana.

"Ja, Koushirou-kun. Sampai jumpa nanti ya." Sora menutup teleponnya karena tidak ingin mengganggu acara keluarganya Koushirou dan tidak mau lebih pusing mendengar bahasa inggrisnya Koushirou.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi ke konsernya Yamato dulu, mungkin pertandingan Taichi sudah mulai, dan aku sepertinya jika pergi ke pertandingannya Taichi akan terlambat." Gumam Sora yang memakai sepatunya dan bergegas pergi.

.

.

Sementara di tempat konser band Yamato, disana ada Takeru bersamanya.

"Takeru." Panggil Yamato.

"Ada apa Nii-san?" Tanya Takeru.

"Dari tadi kau menelpon terus, sebenarnya siapa yang kau telpon sih?" Tanya Yamato penasaran.

"Ah, itu hanya temanku kok." Jawab Takeru yang membuat Yamato makin penasaran.

"Apa temanmu perempuan?" Goda Yamato padanya.

"Un, sou dake. Doushite?" Tanya Takeru jadi bingung.

"Hee... jadi Hikari mau kau dikemanakan Takeru?" Goda Yamato lagi padanya dan membuatnya mengeluarkan semburat merah.

"Di-dia kan punya urusan sendiri. Dan pandanganku kepadanya itu berbeda dari gadis yang lain." Ucap Takeru yang sudah blush dan membuat Yamato sedikit terkekeh.

"Hahaha, sudah dulu ya, aku mau siap siap dulu." Ujar Yamato dan dibalas anggukan oleh Takeru.

"Yamato!" panggil seseorang, yang ternyata itu Sora.

"Oh, Sora. Kau bersama Takeru dulu ya Sora, aku mau siap siap." Ucap Yamato padanya dan Yamato pergi mengambil gitarnya.

Saat Yamato mulai memainkan gitarnya, dia melihat tv yang menyiarkan berita tentang cuaca dan terekam sebuah digimon.

"Itu... Kuwagamon?!" Pikir Yamato panik dan langsung menghampiri Sora dan Takeru.

.

.

"Konnichiwa Sora-san." Sapa Takeru padanya.

"Konnichiwa Takeru. Kamu tidak mengajak Hikari-chan?" Tanya Sora yang ikut duduk di samping Takeru.

"Sudah, tapi katanya hari ini temannya ada yang ulang tahun, jadinya dia tidak bisa ikut denganku." Jelas Takeru.

"Souka, kukira kenapa..."

"Sebenarnya, Nii-san mengharapkan semuanya dapat menonton konsernya.

"Apa benar begitu?" Tanya Sora.

"Ya... begitulah. Hanya saja, Nii-san itu pemalu, Sora-san tahu sendiri kan?" Ucap Takeru sedikit tertawa.

"Maa... itu benar Takeru."

"Takeru, Sora!" Panggil Yamato.

"Ada apa Nii-san?" Tanya Takeru.

"Digimon... ada digimon di Odaiba! di dekat tempat latih tanding Taichi!" Ucap Yamato panik.

"Apa?!" Tanya Sora dan Takeru ikut panik.

"Aku akan menghubungi Taichi dulu." Ucap Yamato dan menekan tombol handphone nya untuk menelepon Taichi.

'Taichi...' batin Sora khawatir.

.

.

Di tempat latih tanding sepakbola, Taichi dan teman setimnya sedang melakukan pemanasan, tapi tiba tiba-

"Taichi! I-itu apa?!" Ucap salah satu rekan setimnya dengan menunjuk ke arah langit.

"A-are wa... Kuwagamon da?!" Gumam Taichi yang sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan Kuwagamon terbang menuju kearahnya lalu Taichi pergi mengambil sepedanya dan menarik perhatian Kuwagamon dan membawanya pergi bersamanya.

"Hoi! Kesini!" Teriak Taichi kepada Kuwagamon dan Kuwagamon terus merusak gedung gedung sekitar, jalanan, dan sebagainya, hingga akhirnya sepeda yang dikayuh oleh Taichi rusak dan Taichi terlempar ke sebuah lapangan dekat sungai.

Kuwagamon semakin mendekati Taichi dan Taichi mundur sedikit demi sedikit dan Kuwagamon mulai ingin menyerang Taichi.

'Tidak bisa, aku yang sekarang tidak bisa! seandainya saja...' Pikir Taichi menatap digivicenya berharap ada sebuah keajaiban, lalu sebuah cahaya menyinari Kuwagamon sehingga penglihatannya terhalang oleh cahaya itu dan muncullah Agumon.

"Baby Flame!" Agumon menyerang Kuwagamon yang sedang lengah dan Kuwagamon pun terjatuh ke sungai.

"Agumon!" Ujar Taichi yang berlari kepada Agumon.

"Taichi!" Ucap Agumon yang juga mengejar Taichi dan mereka pun berpelukan.

"Aitakatta yo Taichi!" Seru Agumon yang makin erat memeluk Taichi.

"Aku juga Agumon." balas Taichi.

"Taichi, kau semakin besar ya." Ucap Agumon dengan polosnya dan mereka melepaskan pelukannya.

"Dan kau juga semakin kecil Agumon." Ucap Taichi dan mengelus kepala Agumon.

"Jadi, kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" Tanya Taichi serius.

"Wakaranai yo, tiba tiba aku merasa dipanggil olehmu dan tiba tiba aku berada disini." Jelas Agumon dengan nada polos.

Kuwagamon mulai bangkit lagi dan Agumon pun maju untuk melindungi Taichi.

"Taichi! biar ini aku yang urus!" Ucap Agumon, dan dia berubah ke level champion menjadi Greymon.

"Aku serahkan padamu Greymon!" Ucap Taichi.

"Wakatta Taichi." Greymon pun mulai menyerangnya dengan Mega Flame, sesekali dia terjatuh, tapi segera bangkit kembali.

"Taichi, Kuwagamon ini lebih kuat dibandingkan yang pernah ku lawan sebelumnya." Ucap Greymon.

"Hah? Kenapa bisa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi akan ku coba untuk mengalahkannya." Greymon pun mulai kembali mencoba menyerang Kuwagamon, tapi hasilnya pun tetap sama. Greymon mulai menggiring Kuwagamon dan membawanya ke dimensi lain entah terhubung kemana, sampai Taichi tak bisa menemukan sosok Greymon dan mulai panik mencarinya.

"Greymon! kau ada dimana?! Jawab aku Greymon!" Teriak Taichi berusaha mencari Greymon, dan tiba tiba handphone nya berbunyi, ternyata yang menelponnya adalah Hikari dan dia pun mengangkatnya.

"Onii-chan, aku lihat di tv bahwa ada digimon di bandara Haneda." Ucap Hikari dengan berbisik.

"Haneda? Bagaimana aku bisa kesana? Ah, Hikari kau juga harus-" Ucap Taichi terputus karena mengingat tidak mau membuat Hikari dalam masalah.

"Ah, tidak. Ja, Hikari."

"Onii-chan, jangan tutup telpon-" Taichi lalu menutup teleponnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa ke Haneda...?" Pikir Taichi melihat sepedanya yang telah rusak karena Kuwagamon.

"Yagami!" Teriak seseorang yang sedang mengendarai mobil.

"Ni-Nishijima-sensei?!" Ucap Taichi kaget karena gurunya bisa berada disini.

"Cepat! Kau ingin mengejar digimon itu kan?" Tanya Nishijima.

"Ha'i, tapi... bagaimana anda bisa tahu tentang digimon?" Tanya Taichi balik.

"Sudahlah, nanti akan ku jelaskan." Ucapnya, lalu Taichi menerima tawaran Nishijima, dan mereka pergi menuju Haneda.

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai, di bandara Haneda." Ucap Nishijima dan Taichi pun bergegas pergi menemui Greymon.

"Sensei, arigatou gozaimasu." Ucap Taichi sebelum meninggalkan mobil tersebut dan berlari ke arah Greymon.

"Berjuanglah, anak anak terpilih." Gumam Nishijima melihat dari kejauhan.

Taichi pun sampai tepat waktu dan hari mulai semakin menggelap, disana Greymon masih berjuang melawan Kuwagamon.

"Ganbare Greymon!" Teriak Taichi, tapi Greymon tidak kuat lagi akhirnya terjatuh dan berubah kembali menjadi Agumon.

"Agumon!" Taichi berlari ke arah Agumon yang sudah tak berdaya dan memeluknya. Jumlah Kuwagamon pun bertambah menjadi 3, Taichi pun bingung harus melakukan apa. Saat Taichi dan Agumon ingin diserang, tiba tiba...

"Fox Fire!" Taichi kaget melihat ada Garurumon menyerang salah satu Kuwagamon.

'Itu berarti...' Pikir Taichi dan dia menoleh ke belakang, dia kaget karena Yamato, Sora, Koushirou, Takeru, dan Hikari ada disini bersamanya.

"Minna... kenapa kalian ada disini...?" Tanya Taichi yang masih bingung dengan semua hal ini.

"Kami juga tidak tahu." Ucap Sora.

"Tiba tiba saja kami dibawa kemari." Ucap Yamato.

"Aku juga bingung kenapa kita dibawa kesini. Ne, Patamon?" Tanya Takeru pada Patamon.

"Un, boku mo." Jawab Patamon.

"Hikari, bagaimana sekarang?" Tanya Tailmon.

"Kita harus menyerang Kuwagamon terlebih dahulu." Ucap Hikari.

"Wakatta." Balas Tailmon.

"Seharusnya kita kumpul tadi sore, tapi jadinya seperti ini... mau bagaimana lagi, Tentomon, kita harus membantu Garurumon." Ujar Koushirou pada Tentomon.

"Ha'i Koushirou-han." Ucap Tentomon dan dia berevolusi menjadi Kabuterimon dan mulai menyerang Kuwagamon.

"Piyomon, kita juga." Ucap Sora pada Piyomon. Piyomon pun berevolusi menjadi Birdramon dan membantu Kabuterimon.

"Patamon, shinka da!" Ujar Takeru dan Patamon pun berevolusi menjadi Angemon dan Angemon menyerang salah satu Kuwagamon bersama Tailmon.

"Minna... arigatou." Ucap Taichi yang memeluk Agumon dengan erat.

"Jangan khawatir Taichi, kami pasti membantumu. Garurumon! Ganbare!" Ucap Yamato dan beralih menatap Garurumon yang sedang bertarung dengan Kuwagamon.

Sementara itu Palmon dan Gomamon berada disana tapi tidak dengan partnernya.

"Mimi... cepat datang kesini, tanpamu aku tak bisa berubah..." Gumam Palmon.

"Aku akan mencari Jou." Ucap Gomamon dan dia pergi untuk mencarinya.

"Hati hati ya." Ucap Palmon melambaikan tangannya.

"Mimi... cepatlah datang..." Gumam Palmon lagi.

Sementara itu Taichi dan teman temannya sedang bertarung melawan Kuwagamon, Kabuterimon dan Birdramon berhasil mengalahkan salah satu Kuwagamon, dan Kuwagamon yang dikalahkan itu menjadi data dan terbang ke sebuah portal yang mengarahkan entah kemana.

"Itu sebenarnya apa?" Pikir Koushirou yang dari tadi sedang menganalisa.

"Koushirou-kun, kita harus membantu yang lain." Ujar Sora padanya.

"Ah, ha'i. Kabuterimon, aku mengandalkanmu ya." Ucap Koushirou pada Kabuterimon yang sedang terbang.

"Wakarimashita Koushirou-han. Ikuzo, Birdramon." Ucap Kabuterimon dan terbang ke arah Angemon dan Tailmon untuk membantunya.

Kuwagamon yang di serang oleh Angemon dan Tailmon tiba tiba saja terhisap oleh portal yang sama seperti Kuwagamon yang dikalahkan oleh Kabuterimon dan Birdramon. Koushirou yang melihat hal itu semakin penasaran.

"Ah, itu lagi. Sebaiknya aku akan mengeceknya nanti." Gumam Koushirou. Kabuterimon, Birdramon, dan Angemon kembali lagi menjadi level anak anak karena kehabisan energi. Pandangan Koushirou beralih kepada Yamato dan Garurumon yang sedang berusaha.

"Sisanya tolong, Yamato-san." Ujar Koushirou dari kejauhan.

Garurumon masih terus menyerang dengan Fox Fire, tapi itu masih tidak mempan. Saat Garurumon ingin diserang tiba tiba ada portal di belakang Kuwagamon dan menariknya ke portal tersebut lalu tertutup. Garurumon pun kembali menjadi Gabumon. Yamato pun berlari ke arah Taichi.

"Taichi, apa kau tidak apa apa?" Tanya Yamato pada Taichi.

"Daripada aku, lebih baik kau mengkhawatirkan Agumon." Ucap Taichi yang menatap Agumon, tak lama kemudian Agumon pun sadar.

"Taichi..." Ucap Agumon yang baru sadar.

"Apa kau tidak apa apa Agumon?" Tanya Taichi sedikit khawatir.

"Un, daijoubu." Ucap Agumon lalu ia melepaskan pelukannya dan bangkit, begitu pula dengan Taichi.

"Yamato-san! Taichi-san! apa kalian tidak apa apa?!" Tanya Koushirou berlari mengejar mereka berdua, diikuti dengan yang lainnya.

"Iya, kami baik baik saja... tapi..." Ucap Yamato yang melihat sekeliling.

"Banyak kerusakan... ya?" Tanya Koushirou yang juga melihat sekitarnya.

"Minna!" Panggil seseorang dari belakang, dan ternyata itu adalah Mimi, Mimi pun langsung menghampiri teman temannya, dan Palmon langsung memeluknya.

"Mimi! aku merindukanmu!" Ucap Palmon padanya.

"Aku juga Palmon. Ah! Aku punya oleh oleh loh!" Ucap Mimi dan melepaskan pelukannya, lalu dia membuka kopernya dan mengambil satu kantong plastik berisikan permen.

"Ini adalah permen spesial yang bikin kamu ketagihan loh! Khusus dipilih oleh Mimi, Agumon boleh coba nih." Ucap Mimi dan memberi Agumon satu buah permen tersebut dan langsung dilahap olehnya.

"Wah! Enak! Aku mau lagi dong!" Ucap Agumon yang kembali semangat.

"Aku juga mau!" Ucap Piyomon, dan semua digimon pun bertingkah seperti itu. Mimi pun senang melihat itu.

Sementara para digimon memakan permen itu, Koushirou akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Ano... Mimi-san?" Tanya Koushirou.

"Hm? Ada apa Koushirou-kun?" Tanya Mimi kembali.

"Bagaimana kamu tahu kalau kami disini? Dan bagaimana caranya kamu bisa sampai disini?" Tanya Koushirou lagi.

"Itu karena aku melihat berita saat aku sampai di bandara, dan aku bisa sampai ke sini karena ada yang mengantarku." Jelas Mimi padanya.

"Mengantar? Siapa yang mengantarmu kesini?" Tanya Koushirou bingung.

"Hm... orangnya ada disana, aku tidak tahu pastinya, tapi dia sepertinya orang baik." Jelas Mimi sambil menunjuk orang tersebut.

"Oh... begitu." Ucap Koushirou melihat orang tersebut, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

"Hee... kenapa kamu bertanya seperti itu Koushirou-kun?" Tanya Mimi jahil.

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak ada maksud apapun kok. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja." Ucap Koushirou memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah, terkadang mencuri pandangan wajah Mimi.

"Hei, jadi... bagaimana kita bisa pulang?" Tanya Yamato tiba tiba.

"Ah... itu benar..." Ucap semuanya kebingungan memikirkan bagaimana mereka pulang.

"Anak anak, kalian bisa menaiki di mobilku." Ucap sosok yang mengantar Mimi dari kejauhan. Sementara itu, anak anak tersebut berunding.

"Bagaimana Taichi-san?" Tanya Koushirou yang membuat Taichi kaget.

"A-aku?! Hm... sepertinya kita tak ada pilihan lain selain menyetujuinya. Bagaimana dengan kalian semuanya?" Tanya Taichi pada semua.

"Kami tidak keberatan jika kau bilang begitu." Ucap semuanya dan mereka setuju untuk menaiki mobil tersebut, dan pergi dari tempat tersebut menuju kembali ke Odaiba.

~TBC~

A/N: Halo Minna! Sebelumnya terimakasih yang sudah membaca fic ini, memang benar fic ini seperti Another Ver. dari Digimon Adventure tri. tapi fic ini sudah saya buat sebelum keluar movie tri. Saya juga sempat terkejut karena fic saya ini mirip banget seperti yang ada di movie, hanya saja cuma saya ubah sedikit alurnya, karena sebelumnya berantakan. Ja, minna tolong tinggalkan review anda karena berguna untuk instropeksi apa yang salah dari fic ini!

~See you in next chapter!~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo - Toei Animation

Rated: T

Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Romance

Warn: OC, OOC, Typo, EYD, gaje, and many more.

Enjoy this! DLDR :)

.

.

-In The Car-

"Orang itu sedikit menyeramkan ya..." Bisik Sora.

"Ha'i, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Digimon kita pun kelelahan, dan sekarang mereka tertidur pulas." Ucap Koushirou tersenyum pada digimon digimon yang tertidur pulas tersebut.

"Tidak usah khawatir, aku berada dipihak kalian. Selengkapnya kalian bisa tanyakan kepada guru yang mengantarmu Yagami-san. Namaku Himekawa Maki." Ucap seorang wanita yang sedang mengendarai mobilnya menuju Odaiba.

"Doumo arigatou, Himekawa-san." Ucap Taichi sedikit membungkuk lalu kembali menghadap ke arah teman temannya.

"Um... Mimi-san, kenapa kamu kembali ke Jepang lagi?" Tanya Hikari membuka pembicaraan.

"Itu... Ah, aku ingin melihat pertandingan Taichi-san! Ne, Taichi-san... aku minta uang tiket pesawatku." Canda Mimi yang direspon dengan wajah pucat Taichi.

"Ahahaha, aku hanya bercanda Taichi-san, tidak usah sampai begitu." Ucap Mimi agak sedikit tertawa. Sementara itu, sejak tadi Koushirou melirik wajah Mimi terus, dan Mimi pun menyadarinya dan memiliki ide jahil.

"Koushirou-kun, ada apa? Apa kamu tidak bisa memalingkan pandanganmu terhadapku karena aku semakin cantik ya?" Mimi iseng menyenggol pinggangnya Koushirou dan dia tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah, i-iie... mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja, aku tidak memandangimu sampai begitu." Ucap Koushirou yang salah tingkah karena Mimi.

"Hahaha, buktinya wajahmu saja memerah. Kau tidak bisa membohongiku Koushirou-kun" Tawa Mimi yang sudah tak bisa ditahan lagi, begitu juga yang lainnya memandang Koushirou lalu tertawa.

"Mi-minna-san, kenapa kalian semua memandangku seperti itu? Ah, baiklah! Lupakan saja semua ini!" Ucap Koushirou yang semakin salah tingkah, dan mereka semua menertawai Koushirou.

"Oh, iya. Mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal di Jepang lagi. Minna, mata yoroshiku ne!" Ucap Mimi tiba tiba dan membuat semuanya terkejut.

"HAAAAAAH?!" Teriak semuanya terkecuali Mimi yang sudah senyum senyum sendiri.

.

.

Sementara itu, Jou yang sejak dari tadi tidak terlihat, ternyata dia belajar dengan sangat serius karena ujian akan datang sebentar lagi, dan akhir akhir ini di tempat lesnya sedang mengadakan ujian. Karena dia tak mau nilainya jelek, Jou berniat untuk memanfaatkan liburan musim panasnya untuk belajar.

Tok Tok Tok.

'Huh? Siapa yang mengetuk jendelaku?' Pikir Jou, karena tidak mungkin ada yang bisa sampai di jendela kamarnya karena bisa dikatakan rumahnya tinggi. Lalu dia melangkah menuju jendela itu dan membuka tirai jendela, dia pun terkejut.

Yang mengetuknya adalah Gomamon.

"Yo!" Sapa Gomamon.

"Gomamon!" Seru Jou dan langsung membuka jendela tersebut lalu Gomamon melompat kearah Jou dan memeluknya, Jou pun membalas pelukannya.

"Gomamon..." Ucap Jou yang semakin mempererat pelukannya karena sangat merindukan digimon patnernya.

.

.

-Keesokan Harinya-

Taichi dan yang lainnya melakukan kesehariannya seperti biasanya, dan mereka semua pada saat pagi hari melihat berita yang sangat tidak mengenakkan, karena digimon mereka dituduh layaknya monster yang ganas.

Saat Taichi sampai disekolah, dia melihat Yamato bersama Sora yang sedang berjalan bersama, Taichi tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan yang sedang mereka bicarakan, tapi yang dapat dia rasakan bahwa Sora seperti bahagia sekali bersama Yamato. Dan saat itulah dia menyadari...

"Souka... jadi Yamato sudah menyatakan perasaannya duluan ya... Heh, ternyata dia licik juga ya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Jika itu pilihan Sora, aku takkan memaksanya." Gumam Taichi tetap berjalan pelan dan terpaksa melengkungkan bibirnya keatas, lalu mengejar mereka berdua.

"Ohayou, Yamato, Sora!" Sapa Taichi menepuk bahu kedua sahabatnya.

"Taichi, ohayou." Sapa Sora ramah yang terlihat terkejut karena dia terlalu keasyikan bicara dengan Yamato.

"Yamato, selamat ya." Ucap Taichi dan dibalas dengan ekspresi bingung Yamato.

"Selamat? Untuk apa?" Tanya Yamato bingung.

"Selamat karena kalian berdua telah jadian." Ucap Taichi tanpa dosa, dan dia pun terpaksa mengucapkan hal tersebut karena sebenarnya perasaannya sudah hancur. Yamato dan Sora hanya bisa blushing.

"T-T-Taichi, kamu tahu dari mana? Rasanya kami belum memberitahu kepada siapapun." Ucap Sora yang mukanya seperti tomat karena tiba tiba saja dia mengucapkan hal itu.

"Aku bisa melihatnya dari wajah kalian berdua, untukku sangat mudah ditebak. Kalian pikir aku sudah berapa lama mengenal kalian berdua?" Tanya Taichi yang lagi lagi terpaksa menyunggingkan cengiran andalannya untuk meyakinkan mereka berdua. Tapi Yamato juga bisa menyadari saat ini hati Taichi telah hancur berkeping keping karenanya.

"Haha, kau seperti peramal saja Taichi." Ledek Yamato padanya, bukan, dia hanya ingin menghibur sahabatnya.

Taichi yang menyadari Yamato menatapnya seperti mengucapkan -maaf, maaf aku sudah duluan mengucapkan padanya- berulangkali, tapi Taichi menggelengkan pelan kepalanya seperti mengatakan -tidak, bukan salahmu Yamato. Kita tahu dia yang memilih, jadi tidak ada siapapun yang berhak disalahkan- padanya. Sora yang melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua pun bingung.

"Kalian berdua kenapa?" Tanya Sora bingung.

"Bukan hal yang penting kok." Ucap mereka berdua kompak. Sora hanya bisa pasrah saja, karena hanya mereka berdua yang dapat mengerti satu sama lain.

Saat dulu mereka berada di dunia digital, saat mereka bertengkar karena suatu hal, tidak ada satupun yang dapat menghentikannya jika bukan mereka sendiri yang dapat menyelesaikannya dan tiada satupun yang mengerti apa yang mereka permasalahkan selain mereka berdua, dari hal kecil sampai besar.

'Ah... aku jadi teringat masa lalu.' Batin Sora tertawa kecil, dan Yamato pun mendengarnya.

"Ada apa Sora? Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Tanya Yamato padanya, Taichi pun jadi ikut penasaran.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya teringat masa lalu saja." Ucap Sora dan mereka berdua tidak menanyakan lagi.

Mereka bertiga sampai di loker tempat menyimpan barang barang, dan disana mereka mengganti sepatu mereka dengan Uwabaki lalu menaruhnya di loker masing masing, lalu kembali berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

Saat diperjalanan, Taichi teringat sesuatu ada hal yang dibicarakan dengan Yamato, dan juga Sora.

"Yamato, Sora, kalian melihat berita tadi pagi?" Tanya Taichi.

"Yah... aku melihatnya, mungkin nanti akan ku protes ayahku tentang berita itu." Ucap Yamato yang terlihat agak sedikit kesal.

"Itu seperti membuat Piyomon dan yang lainnya seperti digimon jahat saja, padahal jika tidak ada mereka, bisa saja kota sudah hancur." Ujar Sora yang juga terlihat kesal.

"Lebih baik kita tidak membicarakan hal itu disini, nanti saja kita lanjut." Ucap Taichi yang sudah resah dilihat oleh semua orang dan seperti sedang membicarakan mereka bertiga.

"Hah... kau juga merasakannya ya Taichi, ya sudahlah, kita bicarakan nanti saja." Ucap Yamato yang memandang sekelilingnya karena mereka sedang diperhatikan.

*Ding Dong*

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa Yamato, Taichi." Ucap Sora yang melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menuju kelasnya karena berbeda kelas dengan Taichi dan Yamato.

Taichi dan Yamato pun berjalan menuju kelas mereka, dan saat sampai didepan pintu kelas Taichi tiba tiba berhenti, dan Yamato pun ikut berhenti.

"Yamato, saat istirahat nanti aku mau bertemu dengan Nishijima-sensei, aku mau menanyakan tentang kejadian kemarin." Ucap Taichi, Yamato pun mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan Taichi.

"Yah, aku juga mau menanyakan hal itu padanya." Ucap Yamato, lalu mereka berdua pun masuk ke kelasnya karena jam pelajaran sudah akan dimulai.

.

.

*Ding Dong*

Bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi, Taichi dan Yamato langsung pergi untuk mencari Nishijima, lalu mereka bertemu dengan Sora, dan Sora memaksa mereka berdua agar dia bisa ikut bersamanya, akhirnya Taichi dan Yamato pun menyerah dan mereka bertiga pun pergi menuju ruang guru.

Saat sampai di ruang guru, Sora menunggu di depan ruang guru, sementara Taichi dan Yamato pun masuk ke dalam.

Taichi dan Yamato menghampiri salah satu guru yang duduk di dekat meja Nishijima karena mereka berdua tidak menemukan sosok sang Nishijima Daigo.

"Ano... sumimasen sensei, apakah anda melihat Nishijima-sensei?" Tanya Taichi dengan nada agak sopan.

"Nishijima-san? Ah, hari ini dia tidak masuk, katanya dia sakit." Jelas guru tersebut, lalu Taichi dan Yamato saling tatap muka sebentar, lalu pamit kepada guru tersebut.

"Maaf telah mengganggu anda, kami permisi dulu sensei." Ucap Yamato sopan, lalu mereka berdua meninggalkan ruang guru dan menghampiri Sora yang sedang menunggu.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sora.

Lalu Taichi pun menggeleng, "Katanya dia sedang sakit." Jelas Taichi, mereka bertiga pun kecewa karena tidak menemukan gurunya.

"Ohayou minna-san." Sapa Koushirou dari belakang mereka bertiga, dan mereka pun berbalik badan.

"Ohayou, Koushirou/-kun." Balas mereka bertiga bersamaan.

"Kalian sedang apa disini?" Tanya Koushirou karena bingung tidak biasanya mereka bertiga bersama, hal itu pun karena Sora berbeda kelas dengan mereka berdua.

"Ah, tadinya kita ingin bertemu dengan Nishijima-sensei, tapi sayangnya dia tidak masuk." Jelas Sora pada Koushirou.

"Aku sebenarnya juga berniat untuk mencarinya, tapi yah... mau bagaimana lagi jika sensei sakit..." Ucap Koushirou yang agak sedikit kecewa.

"Kami permisi, maaf sudah mengganggu." Ucap dua sosok gadis yang keluar dari ruang guru, dan itu menarik perhatian Taichi, Yamato, Sora dan Koushirou, lalu mereka menoleh.

"Mimi-chan?" Ucap Sora agak kaget.

"Mimi? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Taichi.

"Sedang apa? Ah, aku sekarang pindah ke sekolah ini. Kelas yang sama denganmu Koushirou-kun. Apa kemarin aku tidak bilang?" Tanya Mimi yang direspon dengan gelengan mereka berempat.

"Oh iya, tadi yang disebelahmu siapa Mimi-chan? Temanmu?" Tanya Sora melihat gadis tersebut telah berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"Dia itu kelas dua, mungkin akan sekelas dengan Sora-san." Ucap Mimi yang riang seperti biasa.

"Oh iya, Koushirou-kun, apa aku boleh minta tolong?" Tanya Mimi dan Koushirou menjadi agak gugup.

"A-ah? Apa itu Mimi-san?" Tanya Koushirou.

"Bisakah kamu mengantarkan aku keliling sekolah? Aku belum hafal betul." Ucap Mimi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Taichi-san, Yamato-san, dan Sora-san, kami duluan ya." Ucap Koushirou dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga bersama Mimi.

"Ah, sampai jumpa nanti!" Ujar Taichi, lalu Taichi berfikir sambil melihat gadis yang telah berjalan jauh dari mereka.

'Itu seperti gadis yang kemarin baru pindah, itu mungkin saja ya.' Pikir Taichi, dan tiba tiba Yamato menepuk punggungnya, lalu Taichi terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Oi! Sakit tau Yamato!" Ucap Taichi kesal.

"Salah kau sendiri, kenapa kau melamun terus? Aah... pasti karena gadis itu ya? Hm... cinta pandangan pertama?" Ledek Yamato dengan menunjuk ke arah gadis tersebut, lalu Taichi pun jadi makin kesal.

"Bu-bukan lah! Mana mungkin aku bisa cinta pandangan pertama pada gadis itu, aku hanya berfikir dia adalah gadis yang pindah ke apartemen yang sama denganku. Lagipula aku kan harus move on dulu Yamato! Kau tahu itu!" Jelas Taichi dengan nada yang masih kesal.

Sora yang melihat pertengkaran kecil adu mulut itu menjadi sedikit tertawa dan mulai berbicara.

"Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja... yah, ada baiknya juga jika kamu cinta pandangan pertama padanya, Taichi." Ucap Sora pada Taichi dan Taichi sudah mulai kesal diledek oleh mereka berdua.

"Kubilang bukan! Ah! Sudahlah, lupakan saja hal ini, kalian mau ke kantin gak?" Tanya Taichi mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Iya, kau benar juga, nanti jam istirahat bisa selesai jika kita disini terus. Ayo kita ke sana." Ucap Yamato dan mereka berdua menyetujuinya, lalu pergi menuju kantin.

.

.

Taichi duduk disamping Yamato dan mereka berdua berhadapan dengan Sora, dan mulailah acara makan siang mereka. Seperti biasa, Taichi saat makan pun dia tidak bisa diam, dan terpaksa Yamato meladeninya.

"Hm... Yamato, nama band mu masih TEEN-AGE WOLVES?" Tanya Taichi tiba tiba.

"Hah? Kami sudah bubar dan mengganti nama band nya." Ucap Yamato yang baru menelan ramen nya.

"Jadi apa?" Tanya Taichi penasaran sambil memakan udang gorengnya.

"Menjadi KNIFE OF DAY." Ucap Yamato.

Taichi pun tersedak mendengar itu dan serasa ingin tertawa.

"Ke-kenapa harus dibubarkan?" Tanya Taichi yang masih mengatur pernapasannya karena tersedak tadi.

"Hm... bisa di bilang berbeda selera musik?" Ucap Yamato dan Taichi menunjukkan cengirannya itu dan Yamato langsung menatap bingung Taichi.

"Heh... selera musik ya?" Ucap Taichi dengan nada sedikit mengejek, dan langsung di tinju perutnya oleh Yamato.

"Akh... Yamato, apa kau ingin membuatku muntah hah?" Tanya Taichi.

"Diamlah kau." Ucap Yamato yang kembali memakan ramen nya

"Oi, Taichi, bisa kau ambilkan itu?" Pinta Yamato padanya dengan menunjuk bumbu lada, dan Taichi mempunyai ide jahil.

"Oh ini?" Lalu Taichi menaburkan bumbu lada tersebut terlalu banyak, dan membuat Yamato kesal.

"Oi, stop Taichi!" Ucap Yamato, dan dia tidak mau mendengarkan Yamato. Sora yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa pelan saja.

"Ku bilang berhenti Taichi! Huh, ladanya kan seharusnya sedikit." Ucap Yamato, dan kali ini Taichi pun berhenti dan memamerkan cengiran khasnya.

"Ini servis spesial untukmu Yamato. Hahaha, apa tadi namanya? KNIFE OF RAMEN?" Ledek Taichi padanya, lalu Sora melerai pertengkaran kecil mereka berdua yang tidak dianggap serius dengan sedikit tertawa.

"Ada apa Sora?" Tanya Taichi.

"Ah, tidak... aku hanya saja merasa bahwa kita ini masih seperti anak kecil saja, dan terkadang aku mengingat kenangan saat kita berpetualang di dunia digital dulu." Ucap Sora, Yamato dan Taichi menjadi termenung dan masih teringat jelas di ingatan mereka tentang 6 tahun yang lalu.

"Minna, apa sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas? Bel masuk mungkin sebentar lagi akan berbunyi." Ajak Sora pada mereka berdua, dan dibalas dengan anggukan mereka berdua, lalu mereka bertiga pun kembali ke kelasnya masing masing.

.

.

-In Class 2-2-

Saat bel masuk sudah berbunyi, kelasnya Sora kedatangan murid baru, dan Sora sudah menduga murid barunya itu siapa.

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk." Ucap guru yang akan mengajar di kelasnya. Lalu, murid baru itu masuk dan menulis namanya di papan tulis.

"Mochizuki Meiko desu, yoroshiku onegai shimasu." Ucapnya sopan dan bisa dikatakan sedikit gugup.

"Mochizuki-san, kamu bisa duduk di bangku kosong sebelah Takenouchi-san." Ucap gurunya dan dia pun melangkah ke bangku kosong tersebut. Saat dia telah duduk di bangkunya, Sora menyapanya dan dia menoleh pada Sora.

"Hajimemashite Mochizuki-san, namaku Takenouchi Sora. Jika ada apa apa, kamu bisa bertanya padaku" Ucap Sora ramah padanya, dan dibalas dengan senyumannya walau sedikit gugup.

"Ha-ha'i, arigatou gozaimasu Takenouchi-san." Ucap Meiko.

"Panggil saja aku Sora." Ucap Sora pelan, karena pelajaran akan segera dimulai.

"A-ah, baiklah Sora-san. Ka-kalau mau kamu boleh memanggilku Meiko." Ucap Meiko dan dibalas dengan senyuman Sora, lalu pelajaran pun dimulai.

.

.

-In Class 2-1-

Sementara dikelas Taichi dan Yamato, kelas mereka juga kedatangan murid baru, dan murid tersebut masuk dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Iki Kaoru desu, yoroshiku desu." Ucap murid baru yang bersurai violet dan memiliki manik mata seirama dengan rambutnya, dan guru yang akan mengajar di kelas itu menyuruhnya untuk duduk di bangku kosong dekat Taichi.

Yamato yang melihat itu pun cengar cengir gak jelas ke arah Taichi, Taichi yang menyadari hal itu langsung mengepalkan tangannya dan seperti berkata -Awas kau Yamato!- padanya.

.

.

*Ding Dong*

Bel tanda pulang sekolah pun berbunyi, Taichi dan Yamato keluar dari kelasnya duluan, sementara Sora katanya ada piket kelas.

Taichi pun mengambil sepedanya dan Yamato menunggunya, lalu mereka kembali berjalan menuju gerbang, untuk menunggu Sora.

Saat di perjalanan, Taichi dan Yamato tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan dua orang murid laki laki.

"Kenapa monster monster itu muncul lagi sih? Menyebalkan saja!" Ucap salah seorang laki laki tersebut.

"Yah, aku berharap monster monster itu lebih baik mati saja!" Balas temannya.

Yamato yang mendengar percakapan kedua orang itu merasa kesal, dan saat Yamato ingin menghampiri kedua murid tersebut ditahan oleh Taichi.

"Ah, maaf bukan apa apa." Ucap Taichi pada kedua murid itu, dan mereka berdua meninggalkan Taichi dan Yamato dengan muka kesal.

"Oi Taichi! Kenapa kau menghalangiku?!" Tanya Yamato yang masih kesal.

"Jika kau memukul mereka, kita tidak mendapatkan apa apa kan." Ucap Taichi.

"Tapi Taichi! Aku-"

"Kalian berdua ada apa? Tentang berita yang tadi pagi kan?" Tanya Sora yang masih ada di kelasnya, Taichi dan Yamato berada di bawah kelas Sora. Lalu Taichi dan Yamato sama sama memalingkan wajah, dan Sora menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah, nanti kita berkumpul, aku dapat email dari Koushirou-kun." Ucap Sora dari atas, dan mereka berdua terpaksa akur dulu dan menunggu Sora di depan gerbang.

Saat Sora sudah selesai dengan piket kelasnya, dia akhirnya menyusul Taichi dan Yamato yang sedang menunggunya di depan gerbang, lalu mereka bertiga pun pergi ke tempat biasa untuk berkumpul.

~TBC~

A/N: Holaa! Terimakasih yang sudah membaca fanfic ini dan yang sudah mereview fanfic ini! Di chapter ini sudah saya munculkan Mochizuki Meiko dan OC yaitu Iki Kaoru yang juga akan menjadi anak terpilih juga. Baiklah, mohon reviewnya juga di chapter ini! Untuk Guest-san yang sudah mereview terimakasih!

~See you in next chapter~ 


End file.
